ever_lastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Training Body and Energy Body Stage: The first layer was the ‘toughening of the flesh’. It was a compulsory stage for all cultivators and also the beginning step into cultivation. The second layer was the ‘development of primary energy’. It was the sign that a person was a true cultivator. Those who failed to develop primary energy was 99 % fated to be a trash in the cultivation world. The third layer was the ‘forging of bones and training the marrow, rumbling bones’. This was Chen Feng’s present layer. His body was full of vitality and his flesh was strong. The fourth layer was the ‘reinforcement of internal organs’. Strengthening and nourishing the internal organs, giving the fleshly body even more vitality, thereby opening up the hidden potential and power within the fleshly body. The fifth layer was the ‘hundred opened meridians’. Every meridian in the body opened, this was a watershed within the Training Body and Energy stage. Only by making their way past this barrier can cultivators be considered to be someone of stature. The sixth layer was the ‘astral energy’. The cultivator’s primary energy become highly concentrated and his or her power would soar. The seventh layer was the ‘primary energy takes form’. The cultivator’s primary energy could be condensed out to take on various forms, be it weapons to kill or wings to fly. The eighth layer was the ‘external discharge of primary energy’. The cultivator would be capable of killing others within a distance of a hundred steps. The ninth layer was the ‘using all blood and primary energy to assail the sea of wisdom’. Concealed Stage It was said that if a cultivator could break past the ninth layer, he or she would he able to enter the Concealed stage. After reaching the Concealed stage, the cultivator could open up his or her sea of wisdom to activate the concealed secrets and powers within the body. The cultivator could utilize magic treasures, fly through the sky, be reborn and have an even greater lifespan and capable of cultivating various magical secret techniques. # First Layer - "Level 1 of the Concealed stage, open the Heavenly Origin acupoint, establish a link with the sea of wisdom. First up, the myriad life forms and the myriad derivations, the external discharge of blood energy, the strengthening of divine sense and establishing a link with magic treasures, the use of divine sense to drive objects." # Second Layer - "Level 2 of the Concealed stage, stepping on the two devices. Open the Magnetic acupoints on the soles of the feet, resist the gravitational force of the earth and absorb the unrelenting power of the earth. Concentrate on more than one task at the same time." # Third Layer - “Level 3 of the Concealed stage, the Three Stars above. Condense out the power of the Tristar.” # Fourth Layer - "invincibility of the four directions. The four revolutions…" # Fifth Layer - Not Enough Information # Sixth Layer - Not Enough Information # Seventh Layer - Not Enough Information # Eigth Layer - Not Enough Information # Ninth Layer - "Level 9, the sea of wisdom reaches perfection. Finally, assail the Sky Human stage." Sky Human Stage When a cultivator reaches the Sky Human stage, Heaven and Earth will be able to sense the cultivator’s presence. That will trigger the advent of Lightning Tribulation. Every time a cultivator successfully overcomes a Lightning Tribulation, his or her cultivation base will multiply in strength. Naturally, should they fail to overcome tribulation, they will most likely be reduced to ashes. After reaching the Sky Human stage, following the increase in their cultivation base, the Lightning Tribulation the cultivator faces will also grow stronger. For every level the cultivator gains, their next Lightning Tribulation will become tens of times more powerful. After overcoming nine Lightning Tribulations, the cultivator can become a Immortal Human. Category:Sky Human Stage Category:Training Body and Energy Category:Concealed Stage